


Dreville: Calm down.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [112]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Please, calm down. I didn’t mean-”“Don’t tell me to calm down. This isn’t a calm-down situation, Nev. I’m allowed to freak out just a bit.”“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”“Nev, I- I just don’t, understand.”
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dreville: Calm down.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet started because of the line 'Don't tell me to calm down.' And I think I found it on SoPrompt on Tumblr. I'm not sure anymore because I wrote this fic in April last year. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘Draco, I-’ Neville stopped, biting his bottom lip hard as he looked at Draco. Draco’s back was facing him but Neville noticed the tension in Draco’s body anyway. He wondered if he would reach out if Draco would simply break into pieces. 

“Please, calm down. I didn’t mean-” Neville took one step closer, holding his breath as he felt Draco’s magic against his skin. It felt warm and wild, seemingly all over the place, untamed and Neville’s throat closed off, balling his hands into fists. 

“ **Don’t tell me to calm down.** ” Draco’s voice sounded strained and Neville breathed out, willing himself to not reach out and touch him. He took a step back when Draco turned, his eyes unseeing as he talked again. 

“This isn’t a calm-down situation, Nev. I’m allowed to freak out just a bit.” Draco’s eyes met his for a few seconds and Neville wanted to disappear on the spot. He bit his lip again, harder this time and Draco’s eyes shot back to him again when Neville winched in pain. 

“Fuck.” Draco cursed, closing the distance between them, taking Neville’s face between his hands. Neville licked his lower lip, cringing when he tasted the blood. “Stand still.” Draco whispered, taking out his wand and pointing it on Neville’s face. For just a second, Neville’s body was ready to fight, to defend. Then a wisp of coolness caressed his lower lip. 

“Better?” Draco asked, putting his wand away, taking Neville’s face between two hands again to inspect. Neville hummed in answer, suddenly very aware of how close they were standing. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-” Neville started, taking Draco’s hands off his face, creating distance between them. He saw Draco’s confusion before Draco shook his head, stepping forward again and taking Neville’s hand. 

“Nev, I- I just don’t,  _ understand _ .” Draco whispered, his eyes scanning Neville’s face as if he was trying to read his mind. Neville blushed, the tips of his ears turning hot as Draco squeezed his hand tightly. 

“I wasn’t thinking, Draco. I didn’t mean to- I just- Can we just forget about it?” Neville asked, desperation in his words as he tried to free his hand out of Draco’s grip. Draco just held him tighter, his eyes burning with intensity as they went over Neville’s face, stopping at his mouth. 

“Why would I want to forget?” Draco asked, confusion in his eyes. “You kissed me, Nev. I don’t want to forget that.” Draco shook his head as Neville opened his mouth to speak. He wrapped an arm around Neville’s waist, pressing them together and Neville forgot how to breathe as he felt Draco’s body against him. 

“D-Draco? I thought, I thought you hated me.”

“What? No!” Draco shook his head frantically, letting go of Neville’s hand to place it on his cheek. “I don’t hate you, by Merlin, I could never hate you. You- fuck, Nev, you-” Draco cursed again before crushing their lips together, claiming Neville with his mouth and tongue. Neville shivered, opening his mouth for Draco to explode, clinging onto him because his knees felt like jelly. 

“But you- but you panicked! Why are you-” Neville panted when they pulled back, his stomach doing a flip when he saw Draco’s smile. It was the real one, the one that reached his eyes and lid up his whole face. The one just for Neville to see. 

“You can’t blame me for panicking, Nev. A hot guy like you kissing me.” Draco smiled as he leaned forward, brushing his nose against Neville’s before stealing a kiss. 

“Hot?” Neville frowned, looking at Draco with disbelief. 

“Have you even looked at yourself lately? You’re smoking.” Draco replied, wrapping both arms around Neville’s waist. “You’re breathtakingly beautiful.” 

“Draco, don’t-” Neville nibbed his lip, face flaming up. He’d gained a few more pounds since the end of the war, the food at Hogwarts being too good to resist. He wasn’t fat but he wasn’t as thin as before either. 

“You  _ are  _ beautiful, Nev. Trust me” Draco whispered, kissing Neville again. Neville panted for air, his fingers clutching Draco’s shirt. 

“Can we sit down for a second?” Neville asked, his legs wobbly as Draco led them to the nearest bed. Neville’s heart was racing inside him, feeling nervous as Draco sat down next to him, their legs touching. He jolted when Draco placed a hand on his knee. 

“You okay?” 

“I- yes?” Neville said, running a hand through his hair as he felt Draco shift beside him. He turned his head, meeting Draco’s eyes, and smiled like a loon, hands reaching out to touch him. The way Draco’s eyes fluttered closed as Neville stroked Draco’s cheek made him melt, leaning forward to claim his mouth again. 

“By Merlin, I want to kiss you forever.” Neville breathed out, stroking Draco’s hair. 

“I’m not stopping you.” Draco replied, a glimmer in his eyes as Neville huffed out a laugh. 

“You’re an idiot.” Neville smiled, his face feeling too warm. 

“You started this whole thing.” Draco replied, hands going up and down Neville’s arms, placing tiny kisses on his cheeks, going down to Neville’s neck until Neville moaned. Draco smirked, pushing Neville down on the bed, slotting his body next to Neville’s, and kissing him deeply. It made Neville’s body buzz, his brain forgetting how to work as Draco kissed him, his hands going up and down Neville’s torso. Neville hissed when Draco’s hands went further down, palming his cock. Neville closed his eyes, letting out a desperate sound as Draco shifted, laying on top of him, teasing him with his tongue.

“Draco.” Neville breathed out, seeing stars as Draco moved his hips, his nails digging into Draco’s arse. 

“Fuck!” Draco hissed, moving his hips again, his kisses sloppy but oh so good. Neville arched his back, Draco taking the opportunity to lick a stripe on his neck, ending it with a tiny bit. 

“Draco!” Neville’s eyes opened, letting out a moan when he saw the look in Draco’s eyes. He was beautiful, his lips wet and swollen, his hair already turning into a mess, his cheeks a nice pink. 

“Nev.” Draco swallowed, biting his lip as he looked down at Neville, moving his hips up again so their cocks rubbed against each other. 

“Draco, I- I never-” Neville stuttered, his heart beating too fast, his body feeling too warm. He placed his arms over his head, shaking his head fiercely as his cock strained against his trousers. 

“Neville?” Draco asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Neville forced himself to remove his arms and open his eyes. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry.” Draco said, fingers brushing away some locks of hair. He moved off Neville and Neville sat up, trying to catch his breath. He felt a tinge of magic against his skin, cool and comforting and he breathed in and out a few times, shifting awkwardly as his pants felt too tight. 

He nibbled at his lip, rubbing a hand through his hair before facing Draco. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize, Nev. You did nothing wrong.” Draco’s eyes were filled with worry and something else Neville couldn’t name. He reached out his hand, relieved when Draco instantly took it, giving a kiss on his knuckles before interlacing their fingers. 

“It’s my fault. I went too fast.” Draco said, sorry in his voice as he brushed his fingers through Neville’s hair. “I got carried away. Please, forgive me.” 

“Draco, it’s fine.” Neville smiled, placing a finger on Draco’s mouth to stop him from protesting. “I swear, I’m fine. It’s just- I’ve never done this before and- and it was intense, f-feeling you like that.” Neville’s ears heated up as he stuttered over the last few words, not exactly meeting Draco’s eyes. 

“Hey,” Draco placed a finger underneath Neville’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Don’t be embarrassed, I understand okay.” Draco smiled, lifting up Neville’s hand again to kiss it.

“You’re not disappointed?” 

“I just got kissed by the hottest bloke I know. So no, I’m not disappointed.” Draco smiled, taking Neville’s face between his hands and kissing him deeply. It made Neville moan again, Draco smirking when they pulled back. 

“Don’t look so pleased, Draco.” 

“Can’t help it.” Draco shrugged a shoulder, smiling like a loon and Neville hid his face against Draco’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck. 

“Can’t believe you kissed me.” Draco whispered after a moment, gently stroking Neville’s back. Neville turned his head, letting his fingers run lightly over Draco’s arm before pulling back and looking at him. “It’s just, it's me, you know. Ex-Deather and coward. Not in a million years would I have thought-”

“Stop.” Neville whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Draco’s lips and doing it again when Draco opened his mouth. “You’re being silly.” 

“I’m never silly.” Draco stated, raising an eyebrow when Neville snorted. “I’m not!”

“Of course not, Draco.” Neville smiled sweetly, laughing out loud and squirming when Draco shoved him back on the bed and tickled him. 

“STOP, STOP, okay, okay! You’re not silly. I surrender.” Neville shouted, trying to get away from Draco. He held up his hands, catching his breath as Draco lied down next to him, his eyes shining with mischief. “You’re a mean one, Draco.”

“You started it.” Draco replied, his magic warm and comforting as it wrapped around them. Neville let out a sigh, shifting so he was pressed against Draco’s side, head on Draco’s shoulder. 

“I really like you Draco.” 

“Good. Because I like you too, Nev.” 

Neville hummed when Draco placed a kiss on his forehead, Draco’s fingers playing with his hair. 

“Kiss me again?” Neville asked after a moment, sitting up. Draco smiled, eyes shimmering as he closed the gap between them, turning Neville’s body into jelly. He shivered when Draco’s hands ran down his arms, pulling Neville closer. 

“You okay?” Draco whispered against his lips before pulling back his head. Neville nodded, his face warm. He placed a hand on Draco’s chest, right above his heart, and heard the soft intake of breath when their eyes locked. 

“Can we- take it slow? I-” Neville swallowed, running his hand down Draco’s chest, reaching for his hand. There was relief when Draco interlaced their fingers instantly, shifting so they sat a bit closer. 

“Course we can. This isn’t just- I mean, I love kissing you but- but it’s not just about that. You know?” Draco said, biting his lip as he met Neville’s gaze. 

Neville smiled, his heart feeling light as they looked at each other like lovesick idiots. Draco slowly brought up Neville’s hand to his mouth, kissing every knuckle before placing it down again, a bright smile on his lips. 

“You’re a dork, Longbottom.” 

“You’re an idiot, Malfoy. Kiss me again.” Neville said, smiling when their lips found each other again, their magic wrapping around them. 


End file.
